


Soft side

by baka_matsu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddles, Fluff, Kaito's big buff monkey arms, Kokichi is a queen, M/M, Oumota, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baka_matsu/pseuds/baka_matsu
Summary: "fine, you turd." kaito let go of oma, only to ruffle his hair."—ack! hey! i work hard to look this pretty!"
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 15





	Soft side

"momo— you're squeezing me to death—" oma whined, as kaito had his arms wrapped around the small of his short boyfriend's waist.

oma kokichi. oma... he'd always been known for his somewhat 'tough' and childish personality. but secretly, he had a soft side. and only a few people knew about it, those people being maki, miu, and kaito.

maki, because they had known eachother since diapers, having grown up in the same orphanage. they saw each other as siblings. miu, because they clicked immediately, and even though they seem like full fledged enemies, they're just best friends that call each other terrible nicknames. and then there's kaito... he and oma went from enemies, to friends, to ???. nobody really know what they thought of each other, at least, nobody outside of oma's close friends knew that the two boys were actually dating.

"—you're just over exaggerating," the astronaut replied, heaving a sigh. oma whined again, squirming under his boyfriend's hold. at the moment, the two boys were "cuddling" in kaito's bed with the galaxy print comforter lazily pulled over both of them. "i'm not! it's your big buff monkey arms, they're suffocating me!" oma purposely strained his voice, sounding like he was choking.

"fine, you turd." kaito let go of oma, only to ruffle his hair. "—ack! hey! i work hard to look this pretty!" the shorter boy huffed, puffing his cheeks out and furrowing his eyebrows.

"you look cute no matter what, maybe even cuter with your hair messed up." kaito said, sitting up slightly and perching himself up on his forearms. even though the small comment seemed innocent, it still made the leader's cheeks flush. now trying to cover up the fact that he was flustered, he started to whine again, "kaitoooooooooo —i think you broke my bacck!" he layed back in kaito's lap, sprawling out like a cat.

"shush, you drama queen." kaito playfully smirked, earning a gasp from oma. "am i your queen?" oma asked, adding his trademark laugh at the end. "of course you are," katio's smirk changed into a soft smile.

the astronaut then pulled oma up to his chest, and kissed his forehead. "love you, my queen"


End file.
